An oil pan can collect oil used to lubricate an internal combustion engine. During operation of the internal combustion engine (ICE), oil may circulate within the internal combustion engine to lubricate moving components thereof, dissipate thermal energy, and protect against wear of the ICE. After lubricating the moving parts of the engine, the oil is collected by the oil pan. Thermal management of ICEs and engine oil remains a challenge, particularly during ICE cold starts.